


A Voice From the Past

by cynicalbaguette



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalbaguette/pseuds/cynicalbaguette
Summary: It's been one year since Waverly entered the garden. Wynonna and Nicole each cope in different ways. Without Waverly, Wynonna and Nicole's worst qualities amplify, and they try to find a balance between holding on to hope and researching with Jeremy, and learning to live without her. While Waverly is gone, Nicole leaves her phone voice messages as a coping mechanism. Waverly's return is bittersweet, as Wynonna and Nicole are relieved to have her back but are also forced to face the people that they became in her abscence. Possible overarching plot in the works.





	A Voice From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first work ever I have no idea what I'm doing hope you like whatever this is going to turn out to be

It was silent, peaceful, and pristine. The muddied slush of old snow gathered at the sides of the dirt road had been hidden by a fresh coat of blindingly white snow. The sky was a dreamy sort of color -- a hazy shade somewhere between light blue and ashen gray. The few spindly stems of plants that poked through the snow stood silently, waiting patiently for the coming of spring. There was no wind, no singing of birds, no chattering of squirrels. Time seemed to flow around the scene, leaving everything completely and utterly still.

Snow flew up in frenzied flurries as worn, rubber wheels ground through to the frozen earth below. The withered stalks awoke from their slumber, and trembled as a great gust of wind tugged them along the road. All of the time that had refused to touch the silent site seemed to collapse into place as sound returned in the form of a ferocious roaring from the truck that was hurtling down the road.

Wynonna pushed her boot into the gas pedal, and frowned at the whine of protest that rose from somewhere within the vehicle.

“Oh, shut up,” she mumbled, pushing her phone closer to her ear with her shoulder.

“What was that?” The sharp, familiar voice of Gus McCready.

“Nothing.” Wynonna took a swig of her whiskey, and squinted through the smudged windshield. The tops of trees were starting to appear in the horizon, reaching for the sky with gnarled branches.

“Wynonna, I know why you called, but-”

“Do you, though?” The truck jumped as it ran over a particularly large bump in the road. Amber liquid sloshed out of the glass bottle and ran onto Wynonna’s hand.

“I don’t know what’s happened, and I don’t want to know,” Gus answered steadily, “But all I know is that she’s safer with me right now.”

“Look, the curse is broken, okay?” Wynonna wiped her hand on her pants. “There’s no more danger.”

“ No more danger?” An incredulous laugh. “I can hear you right now. That poor old truck isn’t going to be able to take much more. What's more, I bet you’re drinking something right now. Tell me you’re not drinking and driving.”

Wynonna glared at the approaching forest as the truck rumbled in agreement. Her hand tightened on the wheel as she tasted the alcohol coating her mouth.

“Of course you are.” The voice softened. “Look, Wynonna, even this call could put her in danger. I’m sorry about whatever you’re going through, but I’m going to have to hang up.”

“Wait.” The truck slowed to a stop, and Wynonna traded the whiskey bottle for the phone, taking it off of her shoulder. “Gus, please. I need her. I really, really need her. Please let me see Alice. Everything’s gone wrong, and I just need to see her, I need to, I…”

Wynonna trailed off as she realized that her rambling was meeting silence. For a long, agonizing moment, there was no sound on either end. A single snowflake landed on the hood and melted away. Wynonna started to lower the phone.

“I’m sorry, Wynonna,” Gus finally said, “But I can’t let her see you. Look at yourself, Wynonna. Right now, the biggest danger to Alice isn’t some curse. It’s you.”

The call ended, and Wynonna was left staring at a blurry forest through stinging eyes. Wiping at her eyes angrily, she flung the phone to the passenger seat, and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, reaching for her whiskey as she was thrown back into her seat.

 

The snow was falling slowly. Hesitantly. Wynonna slammed the truck door closed behind her as she stepped out into the forest, feeling the bitter bite of frosty January air on her face. The fresh snow was light, and blew about like dust as Wynonna made her way through the towering trees. The snow that had been on the earth before had settled into a dense sheet that crunched with every step.

It had been one year. One year of research, one year of thoughts and prayers from the unsuspecting townspeople, one year of denial. It was time to visit the stairs, and face reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short but I think I want to take this in small chunks so I have more freedom to change my mind. Thanks for reading this lil chapter!


End file.
